


Festivity of the Alliance

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alliances, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Festivals, Gift Giving, M/M, The paladins as tiny children, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: It’s a special day on the calendar, and Ulaz and Thace get little Keith ready for the festival, with some light-hearted bantering along the way.





	Festivity of the Alliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revasnaslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/gifts).



> This was so much fun to write! Hope you having a wonderful winter!

His husband looked too peaceful to wake up. Ears slightly drooping, one pointy tooth protruding from thick lips, the fur behind his neck and head ruffled, as it did whenever he slept. But there was no time to waste. 

Sliding up to him, Ulaz planted several kisses over Thace’s cheek until he felt him stirring. 

“Is it morning already?” he asked groggily, unable to stifle back a yawn. 

“It is,” Ulaz said. “Amazing how quickly time passes when you are enjoying yourself or having a good rest.” 

“You are a smartass.” 

“Oh, I am. And we have the little one to prepare for the festival later.” 

At the mention of his nephew, Thace sprung out of bed and made for the little cub’s room. 

They had taken in Keith when Thace’s sister had embarked on a dangerous mission and raised him ever since. The cub was part Terran, and that apparently meant he was a much heavier sleeper…when they could get the child to go to bed at all. Last night had been especially bad with the festivals right around the corner. Ulaz was certain he would drop from exhaustion by the time Keith had tired himself jumping on the bed begging for more fairytale stories (Thace and Ulaz had exhausted through the entire stock of Galra lore and had to resort to making up their own stories to satisfy the child. Which was sort of fun in its own way. Ulaz made sure to jot some of the ideas down later on, as a possible new career on the side.) 

Now Thace stood facing the stubbornly snoring cub immune to any means of rousing him awake. 

“Perhaps he’s forgotten what’s today,” Thace said with a wink over his shoulder. 

One vague mention of it was all it took; those violet eyes opened wide and sharp, and the cub’s tiny feet kicked wildly as if he could fight off sleep. He flailed and squealed excitedly, and Thace laughed as he scooped up his prize before heading towards the bathroom. 

After a short bath and obsessing over what to dress Keith in, which resulted in some light bantering between the adult Galra that amused the cub, they settled on a comfortable and warm attire that went well with Keith’s dark hair. 

“If he were more purple like us, the color would clash,” Thace commented. 

“He wouldn’t hit puberty for another several years,” Ulaz commented as he smoothed out the hem of the coat. “There’s still a chance he’ll grow fur everywhere. Just the ears and eyes are purple for now.”

“For now, he is perfect as he is, and the red of the coat accentuates the violet of his eyes and ears,” Thace said with an overdramatic display of his arms that made Keith laugh and clap his hands while Ulaz snorted and shook his head. 

“You should hear yourself speak!”

*

The festival was an annual event that took place in the midwinter by the reckoning of the original Five Alliances: Altea, Daibazaal, Nalquod, Rygnirath, and the Dalterion Belt. The five visited one another for gift-giving, merriment, and for company. New planets in the alliance had since come in to replace those who had been lost in the war and as a show of solidarity against the Galra empire.

But today was not a day to think of the war or what had been lost or what they could lose. It was to celebrate what precious things they still had. A gift had just come in that day with Keith’s name on it and a letter addressed to them, from his mother. She was well, at least at the time of this writing. He wanted to think she was celebrating this period with her branch of the Blade. 

Thace busied with brushing out the knots in Keith’s hair while Ulaz ran his hand over Thace’s fur and made them both promise to be on best behavior when the Altean acting-king came to visit (“Why wouldn’t I be on my best behavior?” Thace had questioned with an amused quirk to his lips as he peered over his shoulder); and as Ulaz helped Keith with his meals, Thace proudly showed off the presents that had already been wrapped. 

“This will be for the lieutenant’s son from Balmera,” Thace said. “Do you remember his name?” 

Keith had to take a couple moments to recall the name. “Hunk!” 

“That’s right!” 

“Is Pidegy going to make another gift for me? The other one scared me. It almost ate the curtains.” 

When they were done they joined up with the rest of the Marmora at a vast hall the acting-king of Altea had determined to be their meeting place. Guards from every planet kept a vigilant watch. 

The first among their guests were the Terrans. Among them was a small boy, the general’s son, who had lost his arm in an unfortunate accident a couple years ago. As a sign of friendship the Marmoran Galra had manufactured a functioning arm for him. It was Keith’s idea to have it light up violet, and Ulaz made sure to forward his suggestion to the tech developers. The boy liked to read; he would appreciate having light at the ready. 

Upon seeing the Terran Shiro, Keith grew flustered and nearly forgot which present to give him from the pile. He apologetically glanced towards them. Thace motioned with his hands a square box. Narrowing his choices down, Keith pointed to one before remembering the cat sticker he personally had added to Shiro’s box. His face brightened and he carried over the gift to the general’s son. 

“Absolutely adorable,” Ulaz said to Thace. “Reminds me of yourself when we had first met. You were just as clumsy and adorably awkward.” 

“You’re comparing me to a Terran?” 

Ulaz tried to hold back the laugh as Thace’s ears flopped down. “You come from the same brood as his mother. There is much family resemblance there.” 

“But he is part Terran!” 

Ulaz laughed. “The Terrans and not nearly as adorably awkward as your family from what I have witnessed!” As he said this, a Terran just so happened to accidentally spill punch on herself a few feet away; a very helpful little Hunk helped to retrieve napkins. 

More guests poured in. Keith was soon surrounded by four other children before the princess of Altea entered beside the acting-king, Coran. By this time, all five children had been waiting with each holding their present for her, and upon seeing her, they were all momentarily disarmed by her appearance: a snow angel glittering before the starry sky, before they raced one another towards her. Coran yelped as he was about to be stampeded by five eager space children. 

Ulaz and Thace, watching the entire ordeal, clinked their filled glasses. 

“I love the holidays,” Thace said to a smirking Ulaz, one arm around his waist.


End file.
